Broken and Abused
by Shade The Hedge-Wolf
Summary: Amy Rose finally gets the hedgehog of her dreams ,but when things get violet will she stay and end up leaving here friends suspiuos or will she end up with a certain black hero? Read & review sorry for any grammar mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN & ABUSED**

**PROLOUGE **

**On the starry night of May 21****st**** 2013 all was quiet and peaceful for everyone was at a wedding for no other then our pink beauty Amy Rose. Yes the lovely Rose was getting married to no other then her blue blur Sonic T. Hedgehog. At the alter the couple stood. "Do you Amy Rose take Sonic T. Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband to hold and to help though sickness and health though good and bad?" Amy bounced for a second and answered "I do" "And do you Sonic T. Hedge-". Sonic cut off the preacher and said "I do". with a low chuckle the preacher announced "You may now kiss the bride!" sonic leaned down and whispered in Amy's ear" You are mine's and mine's alone forever Amy Rose." Amy shivered as Sonic kissed her hungrily. **


	2. Dont cross me

I do not on Sonic characters,as much as i would love to.

violet and rose belong to me. Enjoy R&R please 3

** 10 YEARS LATER **

**Emerald-green eyes followed two young hedgehog twins around a park. The owner of those eyes was of course Amy Rose and even though it was the middle of summer she wore long sleeves, her long hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail. Not far from her spot, our favorite black hero lay resting in a tree nearby**_. "What is Amy doing here this late"_** he thought. He jumped out of the tree and walked over to her "Rose?" he asked Amy jumped up and yelped "Oh Shadow you scared me she said nervously. He grunted and said "Why are you here so late?" "Late" Amy questioned before looking at her watch. Her emerald orbs widen in terror as she took off running for the twins "Violet, Rose let's go!" both girls looked at her and ran over. "Mommy do we have to go?" a young rosy pink hedgehog asked. Before Amy could reply Shadow came and asked "Why such a hurry Rose?" The young pink hedgehog giggled "Silly I'm Rose my mommy's name is Amy" Shadow looked at the young girls and grunted. Amy looked around nervously and said "Shadow these are my twins Rose and Violet" Amy said gesturing to the pink and light purple hedgehogs "and yes Rose we must get home before daddy." Shadow nodded at the girls and started walking away "I will waste none of your time then."**

** Shadow's P.O.V **

**I left Rose and went back to rest in my tree. I couldn't help but think about how scared Amy had looked when I mention the time, not to mention that no one has seen her in months. Why I'm I concerned, she with faker. I started drifting off when I realized that Amy had been afraid, but not of me or of being late, Amy was afraid of Sonic. My red eyes followed her pink figure until it disappeared around a corner. She is afraid of him but why?**

** Amy's P.O.V**

**_6:00, 6:00 WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING! I _****pulled the girls in the house and bathe them. "Girls go watch TV dinner will be ready in a little bit ok" they nodded and walked in to the kitchen. _Thank Mobius Sonic wasn't here, he would have my hind if he knew I was out so late well late in his case. _I had just finished cooking when my phone went off. I looked at the caller I.D and noticed it was Sonic. I wiped my hands on my apron and answered it**

**_Me: hello _**

**_Sonic: Where are you?_**

**_Me: At home_**

**_Sonic: Good, did you cook?_**

**_Me: yes I made your favorite, chili dogs_**

**_Sonic: where are the girls?_**

**_Me: watching TV Sonic is something wrong_**

**_Sonic: no where were you today_**

**_I let out a quick gasp before telling him I had been at the park with the girls. It turned out Sonic had talked to Shadow and had found out. He was calling to see if I was going to lie to him. _**

**_Sonic: I'm not coming home tonight put the food in the fridge._**

**_Me: oh ok bye_**

**I hesitated before saying I love you he said it back and hung up. I smiled and called the girls to eat. When they were down I sent them to bed. Walking into my room I looked at the clock. Ten, it was ten o'clock and Sonic wasn't coming home. I got nothing to do but shower and sleep. Just as I got ready to hop in the shower the doorbell rang. "Seriously" I groaned and went to answer the door. Who is it?" "It's Rouge, Amy open up." Rouge? What is she doing here? I opened the door and let the ivory colored bat in. "Hey rouge what brings you here this early in the day?" I asked sarcastically. "Ha-ha pinky I need a favor." "Sure batty what do you need." Rouge walked over to the couch and said "Well it's not actually a favor, come to me and Knuxie's get to get together tomorrow and were are the girls." I gave her my best are-you-kidding look and said "the twins are in bed most likely they aren't sleep and I can't come sorry." Rouge stood up ,place her hands on her hips and said "AMY ROSE THE HEDGEHOG YOU CAN AND WILL COME TO THIS POOL PARTY GET TOGETHER AND IF YOU DON'T SHOW I WILL HURT YOU DOWN AND DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF!" Giggling was heard from the hallway and Rouge laughed "Hey girls" Violet came from around the corner and smiled. "Hi aunt Rouge can we come to the party." Rouge laughed and said "Yes Violet you and Rose can come, speaking of which where is my little Rosebud?" Rose ran in the living room I pink blur in our eyes._ Just like her father._ "Rose what have I said about running in the house?" I asked her. She gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry ma." Her soft voice reminded me of Cream. I wonder how her and Tails are doing, I should call them. "Amy?" I looked up to see Rouge walking towards me. I guess she sent the twins to bed. "Yes." She looked me dead in the eyes and asked me "Is Sonic still hitting you?"**

** Rouge's P.O.V**

**"Is Sonic still hitting you?" I asked her. Her eyes widen a bit seemed to fill with tears but didn't shed one, she said "No Rouge Sonic isn't hitting me." This of course was a lie. "You are a bad liar Amy" I picked up a picture of her, Sonic and the kids form 2 years ago, they all looked happy. I grabbed my purse and walked to the door. "You better be at the party." "Ok" she said and shut the door. I left but didn't go home, I needed to find Sonic. I have got a couple of words for that blue bastard. I found him in his usual spot near the chili dog stand, surrounded by a bunch of girls. _Time to be ghetto;_** **I thought _this is going to be fun. _ " Yoo-hoo Sonic baby where's my child support, we got 5 kids at home and you out here flirting!"(Read in your best ghetto fabulous voice lol) Sonic and some of the girls glared at me. One of them, a light blue fox with short hair, said "Excuse me, but who are you?" "I'm your worst nightmare and if you don't get y'all asses away for my man I'm gone to beat all y'all!" I answered. There were mummers of 'bitch' and 'hoe' from some of them but none of them challenged me. "What do you want Rouge?" Sonic questioned. I smirked at the annoyance in his voice and said "Well for starters you can tell me why you out here flirting instead of with your wife." He grimaced and said "I got tired of being at home is that a problem. Amy is always bitchy about me not spending time with her and them brats, I didn't feel like hearing it." "Those brats, in case you haven't noticed are _YOUR _kids!" Sonic shrugged and bit into a chili dog. He smirked as I glared at him. "Anyway we haven't seen Amy and the kids in a while," Another shrug from him. "I want you, her and the kids at my house tomorrow for a pool party get together." I stated. "No" I smiled; I had figured he would say that so I brought up a weak spot for him. "Well I guess I will just have to tell Knuckles about how Amy really got that whiplash on her back." Sonic's eyes widen at the mention of that, he had told everyone that she had went for a walked in the woods and cut herself. But I knew the truth.**

** Flashback**

_Still Rouge's pov _

_"Amy, Amy where are you!?" Where in the world did she go? I was walking back outside when I heard….Crying? I walked towards the bathroom door and knocked. The crying stopped, but no one answered the door. I pushed the door open and my blue eyes fell on a pink hedgehog crying over the toilet. "Amy is you ok?" "I'm fine Rouge" a lie. I put my hand on her back, as soon as I did so she whimpered. "Amy?" She smiled. Fake. I grabbed the bottom of her pinkish yellow shirt and pulled it up. I newly made whiplash was there. "Amy who the hell did this?!" "No one" another lie. "Amy" I warned. At that moment she broke down crying. "It was Sonic, Rouge he said I was flirting and being nasty so he hit me with his belt and-"I growled and looked at her. "Amy where is he?" She looked at me surprised by my toned. "Kitchen" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kitchen. I saw the blue bastard leaning on the counter. "Sonic bring your ass here." Sonic's eyes widen, and then glared when he noticed Amy behind. Only Shadow seemed interested in why I was mad. He must have paid some attention because I saw him look at Amy and frown. Odd, Shadow seems…..worried. That night I went off on Sonic threatening to tell Knuckles and chop off Sonic's cock._

_ End flashback_

_ Sonic gave me a hard glare and said "fine" I smiled at his defeat and said "Sonic" he looked up at me and I smiled. "Don't cross me" and with that I flew home felling satisfied._


	3. Pool party

i do not own any of the sonic characters.

Amy's P.o.v

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes._ Mm pancakes….Wait pancakes who the hell was cooking pancakes! _ I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen, to my surprise Sonic was in the fridge. He glanced up at me and smiled. "Amy you weren't supposed to be up yet now you ruined the surprise." I stepped back and whimpered. "I'm sorry Sonic I didn't mean too." He smiled at me and flipped pancake out of the pan. "Come here." At first I hesitated but, nevertheless I walked over to him. He grabbed me and spun me around. "Sonic!" he stopped and said "Yes Ames?" I looked at him and smiled. He hasn't called me Ames in years. I shook my head and smiled. He gave me a goofy grin and said "We might have to redo the pancakes." I looked over at the half burnt, half edible pancakes and laughed. "Let's get started shall we." Sonic put on some music and we danced around the kitchen cooking. This went on for about 10 minutes before I asked "Why are you so happy?" His smiled faded before he said "Batgirl had a talk with me last night and made me realize I need to spend time with my family." I smile. _Oh Rouge just had to have us at the party. _"Hey Sonic are we going to knuckles and Rouge's pool party?" He glanced at me and nodded. "Mommy?" Sonic and I turned around to see Violet in her blue pj's, Rose right behind her. "What no love for daddy?" Sonic said and I laughed. Both girls ran up and hugged him. "Oh yea Amy this are your kids they have your death hug." I laughed and fixed the girls a plate. For the first time in months we sat down and ate like a happy family.

Rouge's P.o.v

"Rouge get your son!" I laughed as Knuckles and our son Ice fought over who gets the last ice cream sandwich. Ice was a white bat with his father's purple eyes. While the boys were wrestling my daughter Ivory, an all red echidna with white tipped quills and my eyes, went to the freezer and took the ice cream. I smirked at the looks on the boy's face when they saw her eating it. "Hey that was mine. Ice said. "Oh do you want it back?" Ivory asked, showing the ice cream in her mouth. Ice backed up and said no. Knuckles chuckled and looked at me. "What are you looking at?" knuckles made a goofy face and said "Well I'm not looking at the wall now am i." "Smart ass" Ivory looked at me and said watch your mouth young lady!" I laughed and said "yes Mam" Ice came over with a jar and said "Put your money in the swear jar mom." Knuckles burst out laughing and I gaped. "That's not fair Knuckles started it!" Ivory smiled and said "But daddy didn't curse mommy you did." _Why did I ever make that stupid swear jar. After I put $1 in the jar Ice_ walked up to me, his face looking a little red. "Hey mom is Rose coming to the party?" I smiled at my son and teased "Awwww my wittle Ice has a crush on Rose-bud, that's so cute hey Knuckles Ice likes Rose." Knuckles walked in carrying Ivory "At least he has good taste." Ice's face was completely red now. "I DO NOT LIKE ROSE-BUD AND MOM ONLY I CAN CALL HER THAT." I laughed as he walked away. "Yes Rose is coming" I yelled after him. "Well I got ever one to come except….Shadow, time to go and drag some bodies." I said. Ivory and Knuckles looked at me like I was crazy as I walked out.

Amy's P.o.v

"Mom which bathing suit should I wear the red one or the blue one?" Rose asked me as I cleaned the dishes. "The red one honey your blue one is getting too small." "Thanks mom!" she said skipping off to her room. Arms wrapped around my waist as I put the last dish up. Sonic's lips touched my neck sending butterflies in my stomach. "S-sonic" I moaned, as he turned me around and kissed me. My ear twitched at the sound of the girl's laughter. I pulled away from Sonic and l looked at them. "Girls are you ready?" they nodded and I pulled out of Sonic's embrace and walked to our room to change. 'ok you girls stay here so I can change." I started closing the door when Sonic walked in; he smirked and kissed me. We walked backwards until I hit the bed and fell pulling him on top of me. He nipped my neck with his fangs. "Uh Sonic" I moaned as he made his way down. Pulling off my shirt he made a trail of butterfly kisses.

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

Sonic looked at me and made a face.

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

I looked at my phone which was on the dresser, and picked it up.

AMY: hey Blaze what's up

Blaze: Not much Rouge wanted me to tell you to help her get Shadow.

Amy: why does she need my help?

Blaze: girl I have no idea

Amy: ok I'm on my wa- Sonic stop that

I looked down at Sonic who just recently started biting me. He looked at me innocently and asked "Stop what?" I smiled at him and rolled my eyes.

Amy: On my way Blaze.

Blaze: ok. Are you coming to the get together?

Amy: Yes I have to go, Sonic is being a butt. Bye blaze.

Blaze: ha-ha aren't all boys. Bye see ya later girl.

I looked down at Sonic, who was now lying in my lap, and said "What are we going to do with you Sonikku?" He shrugged. "Rouge wants me to come and help her do something; can you take the girls to her house?" He closed his eyes and said "yea, sure." He sat up so that I could go and put on my bikini. "Sonic which bikini should I wear?" I asked holding up a black-red one and a blue one. He gave it some thought before pointing to the black-red one. I nodded before putting it on, some shorts and a tank top on top of the bikini. "Girls I will meet you and daddy at the party, okay?" they nodded and went back to watching TV as I walked out the house.

Rouge's P.o.v.

"Shadow get your butt down here right now!" I yelled at the ebony colored hedgehog. He grunted and put his headphones back in. "Ugghhh you are so stubborn Shadow the hedgehog." I heard a giggle from behind me and turned around. In all her glory stood a cream colored rabbit, her long ear pulled back into a ponytail. Blue jean shorts were sported by the rabbit along with an orange blouse. "C-cream?" I stuttered. The rabbit smiled at me and said "The one and only, I see Shadow hasn't changed much." upon hearing her speak I snapped out of my daze and attacked her in a hug. "Omg Cream you gotten so big. Look at you, you're gorgeous." She blushed at my praising and smiled. "Blaze told me about the party, Honey and Tails are on the way to your house now I came to see what you were up to, now I s-Ack" "CREAM!" An ear-splitting yell was released from the pink hedgehog that had just run up. "Amy –can't-breathe!" Cream whizzed. Amy let go of the whizzing rabbit and smiled apologetically. I laughed at the dazed look on Cream's face and pointed at Shadow, who was now glaring down at Amy. "Hey Amy can you get Shadow out of that tree?" She shrugged and walked to the bottom of the tree and smiled up at him. "Shadow?" He removed his headphones and said "what" and even though his tone was harsh Amy seemed unfazed. "Are you coming to the party?" "No" He started putting his headphones in when Amy started …pouting. "But Shadow if you don't come it won't be a friendly get together, and then everyone would be s-" Shadow jumped down in front of Amy and said "Ok Rose I'll come." I gaped as Amy threw her Arms around Shadow and hugged him a blush spreading across his muzzle. _How does she do that?_ I thought as she walked towards Cream and I smirking. "And that's how it's done." I glared at her as she laughed then yelled "To the bat mobile!" This of course was my black Lamborghini. I shook my head as Cream and Amy laughed and Shadow chuckled.

Sonic's P.o.v

My green eyes followed Rose as she and Ice swam around splashing each other in Rouge's pool. Violet on the other hand was playing with Ivory and Honey. "So Sonic how are Amy and the girls?" Tails asked me. I shrugged not really paying much attention to him. I felt him glaring at me and turned around. "What?" He rolled his eyes and said "How-are- Amy-and—the- girls?" "Tails buddy I'm not slow and Amy and the girls, they are fine never better." By the look in his eyes I could tell he didn't believe me. Under his glaze I kind of shivered, Tails wasn't the gullible little kit anymore and he kind of scared a lot of people, me being one. Tails and Amy had grown between the time I proposed to Amy to now; he was very protective of her, like he was her brother. Although none of us looked the same as before out of all of us Tails, Amy, and Rouge had changed the most. Tail's chest fluff had grown fuller and now looked a bit like a cloud. His light orange fur was now darker, and his tails were larger than before. I noticed his tails twitch in aggravation, a bad habit he never seemed to get over. Truth I didn't have a clue how they were but I wasn't about to tell Tails that. Over the years everyone seemed to have become very protective of Amy. Knuckles was like her older brother or something before we got married he would always help her with her problems and shit, Tails for some crazy reason he started going crazy over her. He would constantly have her over his house building things and now those two are like peas in a pod. Shadow, well Shadow was Shadow but he did show signs of caring for Amy sometimes, which was weird. I think Tails started talking but I kind of went into my on world.

Shadow's P.o.v

Being in the car with three squealing girls was bad, but being in the car with three GOSSIPING girls was worst. I was seated in the back seat next to Amy, who was now on her knees leaning forward so that she was between Cream and Rouge. Her tail wagged every time she got excited about something and her ears would lower if they talked about something she didn't like. _She's kind of cute._ I thought as her tail grazed my leg. I grunted and she looked at me. "Shadow?" "Yes Rose?" "Do you like swimming?" There was a hint of curiosity in her voice and I couldn't help but smirk. "Curios aren't you Rose." She blushed. "But sense you asked, yes I do enjoy swimming at some points." She wagged her tail and smiled "Awesome, who doesn't love swimming?!" I chuckled at her over excited tone. Her emerald-green eyes shun with happiness. I couldn't help but noticed that her fur had grown I little darker and she had grown her quills out longer so that they now reach her tail. Apparently while I had been checking Amy out we had pulled into Rouge's driveway. "Shadow I need to talk to you, Cream you know where the pool is and Amy," She tilted her head then said "go change; girls have bodies to show off not cover up." Amy blushed and she and Cream walked in the house.

Rouge's P.o.v

I chuckled as Shadow watched Amy walk away. "You like her don't you?" He turned and looked at me like I had I second head. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "Shadow you can't lie to me you've liked Amy for a while now, the way you gave in when she started whining that was because it was annoying, you don't like seeing her cry." I saw him tense up at my statement and his eyes narrowed in frustration. "I admit I like her a little it is nothing but a minor crush I presume." I scuffed at his confession. "A minor crush Shadow stop lying to yourself you are in love with Amy Rose. Do you remember when you over heard me telling Sonic off for hitting her, you were pissed off, every one saw the way your glared at Sonic, even Cream could see the anger in your eyes. Don't deny it anymore Shadow." I walked away to let him think about what I said.

Amy's P.o.v

When we pulled up in front of Rouge's house I set off to find Knuckles, even though Rouge told me to change. I hadn't seen my big 'brother' in such a long time. Now that I think about it Knuckles is going to kick Sonic's ass. I walked to the backyard where I noticed Sonic talking to...Tails. _Omg Tails is here!_ I ran and jumped on Tail's back, yelling the nickname I had given him a couple years ago. "Double T! Oh my gosh I've missed you!" He, seeming to be the only one immune to my death hugs, chuckle slightly. "Hey Pinky, how are you?" After getting off his back I told him about Violet's interest in building and Rose's drawing skills. He chuckled when I told him that Sonic had burned some pancakes this morning. "Sense when did you cook Sonic?" Sonic grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Got to start sometimes little buddy." _There is nothing 'little' about Tails. Omg did I really think that. Bad Amy._ I scolded myself not knowing that Tails and Sonic were looking at me oddly. When I did look up at them I smiled. That's when Rouge came and made me take off my tee and shorts. "Amy clothes off now show some skin girl." Before I could comment she said "And I mean your stomach so don't try to be smart." She smirked when I pouted and went to take off my clothes.

Rouge P.o.v

When I got to the back yard after I had made Amy change her clothes I noticed Ice had Rose in his lap while flying in the air. With my excellent sense of hearing I heard them talking.

Rose: Are you sure we can do this?

Ice: Yes Rose I do it with Ivory all the time.

Rose: I doubt that.

Ice: whatever, you ready

Rose: yea let's do this!

Ice threw Rose in the air causing her to scream-laugh, getting everyone's attention; she curled herself in to a ball just as she hit the water. Ice laughed and folded his wings following Rose's actions. "Cannonball!" after both kids resurfaced Sonic started yelling at them for pulling that stunt. I rolled my eyes and flew over to Sonic, pushing him into the pool. Everyone laughed at his pissed off expression. "Aww looks like someone got over their fear of water, huh." Sonic growled and reached out to grab my leg, I flew up before he could. "Hey batty it's not nice to tease people." I rolled my eyes at the nickname only one girl would call me and turned around. "Blaze, how's my little kitty doing?" she laughed and hugged me. We had settled our differences a while ago and now we talked almost every week. We continued to talk when I noticed Amy in her bikini. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Whoa yea!" she blushed and walked away.

Shadow's P.o.v

I was bored out of my freaking mind. Why in the world did I allow Amy and Rouge talk me in to this shit. Speaking of Rose where did she disappear to. She was just talking to faker and the fox. I looked up when I heard Rouge say "Now that's what I'm talking about! Whoa yea!" I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one, whose mouth dropped because, Amy... Amy was hot. Her bikini wasn't like the other girls, she wore dark red bikini shorts and one strapped top. Amy was the type of girl who had a hard time making colors match with her now darker pink fur, but red wasn't one of those colors and she looked sexy in red. Damn Amy. I leaned back a watched Rouge fly down next to her and smirk. "Damn Amy look at you, your breast might just be as big as mine." Amy blushed dark red and pouted. "Rouge stop doing that and STOP STARING!" The rabbit girl... Cream walked up to Amy and said "That's what happens when you're hot." She and Amy laughed before getting in the pool and playing Marco Polo with the kids. I closed my eyes trying to rest when I felt a presence next to me. "What do you want Rouge?" Someone sighed next to me and said" First of all Shadow I'm not Rouge" _Amy?_ "What do you want Rose?" she giggled and I opened my eyes to look at her. The sun shun bright on her pink fur giving her a radiant glow. _Wow Faker is lucky to have her. Did I just think that?_ My face felt hot for a moment and I hoped Amy wouldn't notice. "Shadow is you blushing?" _Damn._ "N-no" What the hell sense when did I stuttered around Amy. She gaped and I noticed her tail wagging. "Yes you are, I made you blush!" I groaned then noticed her bouncing a little. I chuckled and she looked at me still bouncing. "Shadow?" I glanced up at her with half closed eyes. "Maybe you should stop bouncing Rose." She seemed confused for a moment then her eyes widen. "Shadow you perv!" _Not my fault her breasts were bouncing. _I shook my head and closed my eyes, her presence moved only to returned moments later. When I opened my eyes I noticed Amy had sat down and was staring at me. "What?" She pointed to the pool where everyone had now gathered. "You want to play Marco-polo with us?" "No" Her ears went back in disappointment. "Ok I didn't think I would have to do this" I grunted, as if I didn't care though I was wondering what she was planning. I watched her run over to a silver-white hedgehog. She said something and pointed at me. I scoffed, was that really her plan, to tell on me I could take everyone hear down without trying.

Amy's P.o.v

Rouge had just told everyone we were playing Marco-polo, one of my favorite games. I glanced at Shadow who had closed his eyes as if dismissing my presence. So I walked over to Silver and asked him if he could still use his telekinesis. "Yea why?" he questioned his answer was me walking away. I went and sat in front of Shadow and waited for him to look at me. When he opened his eyes he seemed surprise that i had sat down and was staring at him. "What?" I pointed to the pool where everyone was now waiting. "You want to play Marco-polo with us?" "No" My ears went back in disappointment. "Ok I didn't think I would have to do this" He grunted, me giving me his I-don't-care look. I got back up and walked back over to Silver and pointed at Shadow. "Can you levitate Shadow over the pool?" Silver smiled and looked over at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow, apparently did not notice the light blue glow surrounding his body. Once he was over the pool him most have noticed, because he glared hard at me and growled. **"Amy tell your friend to let me go and I won't kill him." ** I smiled. "Well you heard the hedgehog Silver _let him go._" By the time Shadow realized what I meant he was soaked head-to-toe in water. Everyone but Shadow laughed, I smiled sweetly at him at he frowned in then jumped up and yelled "LETS PARTY!"


End file.
